justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 4
'INTRO' Welcome to this very 4th episode of this ALL-STAR cycle! Our community is having a blast since Just Dance 2018 just got revealed and everyone is ecstatic! I hope y'all are enjoying yourselves and are having fun. On to this episode's challenge now! ;) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 4 - "PERFECT STRANGERS"' Hello!!! As you might have already understood, this is another coach design challenge. But this time, it's not just square or just coach, I want you to make a gameplay scene ( no progress bar or players ). Also, your song this time, is plain summer. It's "Perfect Strangers" by Jonas Blue ft. JP Cooper! This is a song that has many great vibes and makes me wanna dance on a beach. I hope it makes you too, cause it's your assignement and sadly there will be an elimination this time. I bet Just Dance 2018 inspires most of you so, design best my all-stars! Good luck to everyone! :) Your gameplay designs will HAVE to have the following characteristics: 1. It has to be a duet dance 2. You'll have to make cohesive coaches 3. It has to have a summer-"y" vibe. 4. It has to have a full BG and coaches. Like a gameplay screenshot. Again, without the pictos, the lyrics, the star bar and the players. OH, and as you might remember, the winner of Episode 3 and the three after-show challenge winners, would win an advantage on this episode. Well, their advantage is that I'll add 2,5 more points to their final Episode 4 score. How cool's that?! Check the after-show party challenge results here. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSAvatar.png XINAGRIMMIELOVE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (2) HeypplsOfficial (27) JD123456 (2) JDisbae (9) JohnJD1302 (8) JustVladik4Kides (1) Matusmati (1) MikeyRocks33 (2) SonGotan25 (1) XinaGrimmieLove (1) YoSoyAri (2) . You have 2 days again. Well, if not all of you ( or at least 10/11 ) submit in time, I will wait more. Try to submit within the deadline though. Thanks :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT:.... 'THE CREATIONS' ' JohnJDEP4.png|'JohnJD1302''' Perfect Strangers Gameplay.jpg|'Matusmati' Perfect Strangers.png|'YoSoyAri' perfectstrangersgameplay.png|'JDisbae' PerfectStrangersTGDGAllS.png|'SonGotan25' s10000 w o stbr picto.png|'HeypplsOfficial' Screen Shot 2017-06-15 at 6.18.48 pm.png|'JD123456' ' 'THE JUDGING' Hello. This is the Episode 4 judging. 4 ALL-STARS did not submit in time so I'll only judge the creations I have ( obvi ). 'First up, JohnJD1302.' I liked your design! What I didn't enjoy is your coaches' color schemes which should have been more playful. Also, the BG could have been a little more exciting but good job! 'Matusmati.' I really liked your schemes, the BG and P1. Well, P1 would be better with glasses tho. The reason I don't like P2 is her outfit. It should be more joyful. 'YoSoyAri.' Sorry.This just an ok job. I am just ok with the BG but I don't like the coaches a lot.... There should be more variety on what the coaches wear ( more clothing pieces ) and the scheme should be more playful. 'JDisbae. I really don't know if I like or dislike your design! I like schemes and the BG but the theme u gave it seems too tropical and too goofy. ''SonGotan25.'' Your design is a bit off the topic. The only think that keeps it in, are the BG's palm trees. Your schemes are ok but the coaches are really off. ''HeypplsOfficial.'' I'm sorry but I didn't like your design. The coaches should have ( again ) more clothing pieces on them and more colors to their schemes. The BG is just ok. ''Last but not least, JD123456.'' This is the best submition I got for this episode. I really really like and enjoy your vision of this and what got me wanting to see your design in JD is the water effect during the chorus. Perfect! What can still improve is your coaches' outfits. Still a great job tho. . '''CALL-OUT You heard the judging. Now it's time to call you out. One by one, from the highest score to the lowest. Good luck. First up.... . HeypplsOfficial. Congrats. Your CH score was definetely not the highest score in the cast but the amount of votes you got really dropped the others' CV score down. Congrats. . JohnJD1302. You are safe. .''' '''JDisbae. You are safe. .''' '''JD123456. You are safe. .''' '''Matusmati. You are safe. .''' '''YoSoyAri. You are safe. .''' '''SonGotan25. You are safe. .''' '''JustVladik4Kides. You are safe. .' '. Only 3 of you left.... . . Bunnylove14. You are safe. .' '. .' '. MikeyRocks33 '''and XinaGrimmieLove', you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will sadly have to leave and be the second eliminated ALL-STAR. . Let the countdown begin. ''( Mikey to the left and Xina to the right ) . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will stay is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MikeyRocks33. '''You are safe. '''You are actually in a tie with Bunnylove14 on your score. You may join the others. ChristinaGrimmieLove, '''You are eliminated. '''I'm sorry, but you had the lowest score. I am soooo sorry but I really had to go on and update since it was demanded. If it was only on my hand, I'd wait more. I really hope you do your best to come back. Have fun at the after-show party and give an awesome interview. Good luck. :) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I now gotta say good bye. The rest is left on Stanley56, to throw another awesome after-show party! Good luck to all of you. See ya on episode 5, coming this Monday. ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts